A Week in a Barn
by Notusingthisanymore
Summary: A blanket senatio fic


  
  
Also found this one in an old folder. .; ah what can I say, I have too much time! I might get around to finishing this one, but I dunno. Tell me if you like it first.  
  
Well here I am again. I need to stop writing fan fics and get a life. You know, get outside, have some fresh air, get away from the dang computer before I turn into a mole from so much dark. Anyways I'm making a blanket senario fic because so many people have done so. And im curently a little short on ideas. This one turned into a strange sort of fan fic though and I THINK it is quite different from the rest. Anyways, you know the drill, Inu Yasha and gang does not belong to me blah blah blah dont sue me.  
  
A Week in a Barn  
  
The snow began to fall harder as Inu Yasha continued walking along the trail. Beside him, Kagome had begun to sneeze and shiver violently. If his curent realtionship with her had been better, he would have put her on his back so she might be a bit warmer. But no, they had been fighting again and were not speaking. He turned and looked over at her, noticing that her lips were getting a little blue. "Let's find some shelter wench."   
  
Inu Yasha began to look around for a building. A few yards from where they stood was an old abandoned barn, most likely with some hay still in it. Grumbling at state of it he half-dragged the half unconcoius Kagome and entered the barn. Upon scanning the room he found a big blanket that although it had plenty of holes, would be enough to cover them both.   
  
Kagome had stopped shivering, which was not really that good of a sign. She stumbled a little as she walked inside and eventually fell flat on her face. Inu Yasha picked her up and placed her onto some hay he found piled in a corner, and covered her with the blanket. He stared at her for a while, knowing that in her wet clothes, the blanket would not do her any good.  
  
"Eh Kagome! You need to get out of those clothes." There was no response. "Kagome?" He reached out and touched her face, immediantly removing it. She was ice! He shook her. "Kagome wake up!" Damn it why wasnt Sango or some other female here to help him?!  
  
Closing his eyes, he (as quickly as you can with eyes closed) stripped off her wet clothing. He shudered to think of her reaction later when she found out she was naked. He quickly covered her again with the blaket and sat beside her. She mummbled something in her sleep (if you could call it that) but other than that nothing in her condition changed.  
  
He knew what he should do right now but his pride was telling him not to. He looked again at her. "She looks like death..." He unsuccessfuly tried to shut the images that produced away. He could see himself now, saying to her family, "It's my fault she died. But you know, I have my pride."   
  
Hesitantly he moved over to her and put her in his arms, hugging her close. He could feel her cold seep into his body. He began to shiver and his teeth began to chatter. He then swallowed more of his pride and wrapped himself in the blanket too. Grumbling to himself about the gods not loving him he settled down for the night.  
  
Kagome woke up to warmth and something white covering her eyes. Snow? No, she thought, it was only hair. Her sleep fogged mind registered about 30 minutes later the two people she knew with white hair. Looking up at the sorce of her warmth, she found that the white hair belonged to Inu Yasha. Awww he's cute when he's asleep! She thought to herslef. She was about to stand up when she realized something. Her eyes opened as wide as a deer caught in headlights. I'm NAKED!!!!!! She screeched and stole the blanket away from Inu Yasha who sputtered some curses while he woke up. He soon woke up enough to realize what was wrong. A bright pink blush crept across his face and he looked completely horrified. When Kagome opened her mouth he flinched, knowing what she was going to say. "Thank you."  
  
Well that was unexpected! He looked at her with what could only be described as a poor person who just won a million dollars. "What!? No sit no.....nothing?!" Kagome laughed at his expression and in response gave him another unexepected surprise. She hugged him. He blushed again and turned away from her face. "Erm....you are still naked you know..." Kagome too began to blush and rummaged through her pack for some clothing.   
  
Inu Yasha politely turned away while she dressed. "Ok well let's get out of here." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh no!" The gods were so NOT on his side. He turned to Kagome. "We're snowed in." Kagome looked horrified.   
  
"Oh my god! We're snowed in! I'M snowed in with YOU! ARGH!" Inu Yasha looked a little hurt. Am I that bad in her eyes? He thought to himself. Ok maybe so I have been a little rude. "Sorry, or um whatever."   
  
Kagome looked at him like he had grown a secound head. "WHAT?" "I'm, uh sorry for whatever I've done to make you hate me so much and uh, yeah." So much for pride he inwardly grumbled.   
  
Kagome blinked awkwardly at him. "Uh...are you sick Inu Yasha?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"Because...you are acting...."  
  
Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes...?"  
  
"Well, nice!" 


End file.
